


do you trust me?

by jay426



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: Anne Shirley Loves Gilbert Blythe, Canon Related, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gilbert Blythe has Heart Eyes, Kissing in the Rain, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Quote: Tragical romance and all? (Anne with an E), Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay426/pseuds/jay426
Summary: One sleepless night, Anne goes for a walk and finds Gilbert already at her spot.this is basically a tiny collection of one shots
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so i wrote this on wattpad almost exactly 2 years ago in 2019 and it led to meeting my best friend ever. i opened my wattpad account back up a while ago and decided to publish it on here with a few minor edits,,,,, thanks for reading i guess lmao

Anne shot up in bed, gasping. She had been dreaming of falling off a cliff. Again. 

She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again since it was early in the morning, so she pushed back the covers and pulled on her woolen stockings. She tiptoed quietly past Marilla's room and then past Matthew's, and crept down the stairs. She grabbed her light coat, laced up her boots, and slipped quietly into the dark morning. 

As she walked down the road, thoughts fluttered through her mind like dragonflies and she caught one as it was flowing past. It was a thought about Gilbert and his stories from when he and Bash were in Jamaica. 

As Anne strolled down Lover's Lane, she had an inspiration: what better way to banish a fear than to face it? She began to run towards the sea, her fiery locks whipping her bright cheeks. As she came up towards the cliff, she spotted a figure in the brightening light. She knew at once it was Gilbert. Gilbert Blythe. There was no mistaking the tall and confident stance, the curls above his neck. Anne hesitated for a mere moment and then continued on to the cliff's edge. Gilbert was standing with his back towards her, looking out onto the frothing ocean. 

Anne stopped a few feet behind Gilbert and softly said his name. He started and turned around, looking flustered.

"Anne!" he exclaimed, his cheeks rosy from the brisk wind. 

"Hello Gilbert," Anne said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and this is my favorite thinking spot, so I came here," he admitted, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Why are you here?"

"I had a dreadful dream about falling off a cliff. Can you imagine?!" she said, her hair fluttering around her face. "So I thought I had better face my dream fear and come to the cliff."

Gilbert chuckled. "Only you would do such a thing, Anne. Only you," he said with a smile, walking towards the edge of the cliff. 

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, following him.

Gilbert turned to look at her and she caught his eye as he blushed and turned away. "I mean, you are one of the most creative and amazing people I have ever met. You're special, Anne. And..." He stopped talking and looked out over the crashing waves. 

".....And what?" Anne prompted, taking a step closer so she was almost touching his shoulder with hers. 

"And I love you for it," he blurted out, not looking at her. 

Anne smiled and slid her small hand into his warm one. He looked at her and squeezed her hand tightly. They stood there, silently, in the wind with the sea spray swirling around them for a few minutes, hand in hand. Then suddenly, Gilbert turned to her and said, "Do you trust me?"

Anne looked into his sparkling emerald eyes. "Yes. Gilbert, I trust you."

"Then close your eyes," he said, smiling.

Anne closed her eyes and then felt Gilbert's lips on hers. They stood there, his arms around her, their lips remaining softly pressed together, as it started to rain. Finally, they broke apart and Anne laughed, twirling away from Gilbert. 

"How absolutely magical, don't you think?!" she cried, her face freckled with diamond drops.


	2. apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne cries over a spelling bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also really short and the next chapter will be a few short moments/letters because that's all that was salvageable lol

"I don't want your apology!" Anne screamed, storming down the path. 

"What do you want then?!" Gilbert yelled, running after her, his hands in the air. 

Anne turned to him, her cheeks bright with the cold, hair vibrant and beautiful. She hesitated and Gilbert opened his mouth to ask her again, but she took a step forward and with the utmost deliberation, placed her lips onto his. He closed his eyes and as his arms went around her, he felt her small, cold hand against his cheek. His hand on the small of her back, he kissed her back gently. 

She broke away from him after a second longer and ran down the path. Gilbert stood there, stunned, and watched her run away. After a minute, he began chasing after her and a few seconds later, found her scarf lying on the path in front of him. 

He felt a wetness on his cheek and looked up to the sky to see that it was raining. He thought of Anne and how far they were from her house. He began to run even faster, and after a while, saw her in the distance. She was sitting on a log, underneath a maple tree. 

"Anne!" he panted, running up to her. 

She looked up at him, and he saw not only raindrops but tears on her face. He sat down on the log beside her and wrapped her scarf around her shoulders. 

Putting his arm around her, he asked, "What's the matter, Anne?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he felt her shoulders shake. They sat there for a few moments, Anne crying into Gilbert's chest, Gilbert holding her close in the pouring rain. 

"I just...d-d-don't know why-" she spluttered. "-we have to fight over silly things like that."

Gilbert sighed and squeezed her tighter. "Anne, look at me," he said, tilting her chin towards his face. 

She raised her head and he looked into her eyes as their lips met. She pulled away from him after a few seconds, giggling. 

"What?" asked Gilbert, smiling but confused. 

"I was crying over a stupid spelling bee," Anne laughed, jumping up and twirling in the rain. She tilted her head towards the sky and opened her mouth to catch the raindrops. 

"Gilbert!" she called, smiling. "Come with me." Gilbert stood and they ran down the path in the pouring rain, their hands intertwined in each other's, and their faces tilted up towards the floodgates of heaven.


	3. moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well yep that's it, if u read all this,,, thank you

Dream of an Ocean 

(#1 of the letters and poems written but never sent by Gilbert to Anne while he was on the ship with Bash.)

The foaming waves, the crisp air. Your fiery locks whip my cheek, and I turn. There you stand, an elegant rose amidst a sea of poppies, out of place but not to me. You can't see your own beauty, but I do. You can't see how strong you have become, but I do. You are untouchable, and I back away, stumbling backward. Off the cliff, and into the sea. It swallows me up, but you don't see. You only worry, "Don't pick me!"

Letter #2

Dear Anne,

I probably won't send this to you, but I'm writing it anyway.   
I don't really know how to say this...well, I guess I do. I really miss you.   
That's what I want to say. I miss you. It's lonely on the ship, even though I found a pretty nice guy. His name is Bash. Sebastian, actually but everyone calls him Bash. Not much happening here, just doing a lot of work.   
I like being on this huge, open expanse of water but I miss Avonlea. I miss school and seeing you and Jerry and Charlie and Cole and Diana. But you especially. The competition and just being able to see your face every day. 

Stay For Me

"Stay for me," she whispered. 

Gilbert turned and looked Anne in the eye. She could see him swallow in the fading light. His hand came up to his face, and he swiped angrily at his eyes. She took a small step forward and wiped a tear from his cheek. He turned all the way around and tentatively touched his fingers to Anne's face. His arm came around the side of her waist and he pulled her in, his mouth meeting hers with an urgency no words could describe. She kissed him back eagerly, her hands in his curls, sunsets and fireworks blooming behind her eyelids. His hand slid down to her jaw and they broke apart, breathing hard with their eyes closed, foreheads touching gently. 

"I'll stay," Gilbert whispered. "For you."


	4. apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also really short, written at the same time as the last chapter. the next chapter will be a few very short little moments/letters and that's basically all that's salvageable lol

"I don't want your apology!" Anne screamed, storming down the path. 

"What do you want then?!" Gilbert yelled, running after her, his hands in the air. 

Anne turned to him, her cheeks bright with the cold, hair vibrant and beautiful. She hesitated and Gilbert opened his mouth to ask her again, but she took a step forward and with the utmost deliberation, placed her lips onto his. He closed his eyes and as his arms went around her, he felt her small, cold hand against his cheek. His hand on the small of her back, he kissed her back gently. 

She broke away from him after a second longer and ran down the path. Gilbert stood there, stunned, and watched her run away. After a minute, he began chasing after her and a few seconds later, found her scarf lying on the path in front of him. 

He felt a wetness on his cheek and looked up to the sky to see that it was raining. He thought of Anne and how far they were from her house. He began to run even faster, and after a while, saw her in the distance. She was sitting on a log, underneath a maple tree. 

"Anne!" he panted, running up to her. 

She looked up at him, and he saw not only raindrops but tears on her face. He sat down on the log beside her and wrapped her scarf around her shoulders. 

Putting his arm around her, he asked, "What's the matter, Anne?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he felt her shoulders shake. They sat there for a few moments, Anne crying into Gilbert's chest, Gilbert holding her close in the pouring rain. 

"I just...d-d-don't know why-" she spluttered. "-we have to fight over silly things like that."

Gilbert sighed and squeezed her tighter. "Anne, look at me," he said, tilting her chin towards his face. 

She raised her head and he looked into her eyes as their lips met. She pulled away from him after a few seconds, giggling. 

"What?" asked Gilbert, smiling but confused. 

"I was crying over a stupid spelling bee," Anne laughed, jumping up and twirling in the rain. She tilted her head towards the sky and opened her mouth to catch the raindrops. 

"Gilbert!" she called, smiling. "Come with me." Gilbert stood and they ran down the path in the pouring rain, their hands intertwined in each other's, and their faces tilted up towards the floodgates of heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was shorter than i thought GVHFJNGCHJ i might add a few more onto this??


End file.
